Back Again
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: how will Kaname cooperate when Souske returns with Kurz? What will happen to Kurz now that he has a girlfriend? Sequel to True Confessions complete
1. Chapter 1

Full Metal Panic: Back Again

disclaimer: Don't owe Full Metal Panic

notes: none for now. It has to do with Kurz though and Souske. Here it is...

"You want to go back to Tokyo?" Testa asked as she looked at Souske who was staring straight at her, "yes ma'am. I just can't stop thinking about Kaname," he said as Testa looked down. "It is understandable, you haven't seen her for four years now. She's in college yea know," she said as Souske nodded, "if you want to see her again, you have to be a college student," Testa said slowly.

"Captain, is that even wise? We aren't even in a mission at all to protect Kaname again," Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin said. Testa nodded, "yes. But we all need a break for once, you may bring one person with you to Tokyo University," she said as Souske tried to hide his smile. "Yes ma'am and thank you," he said as he took off, "I'm not so sure about this," Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin murmured.

In Souske's place, "eh? You want me to come with you?" Kurz Waber asked surprised as Souske nodded. "Mao is too busy to come with me, you were my last chance," he said as Kurz sighed, "very well. I guess we can go to that old place that we were hiding," he said. "Yea, even though Kaname is in college now, she still lives there," Souske said nodding, Kurz smiled.

"Then let get this show in the road!" Kurz cried as Souske glared at him, "you are weird," he said as Kurz laughed nervously. In Kaname's place, "aw man! I have too much homework!" Kaname whined as she was walking with Kyoko and Shinji. Kyoko smirked, "you forget Kaname. We aren't in high school anymore," she said as Kaname nodded slowly.

"I miss Souske," Shinji said slowly as Kaname nodded, "yea. Souske made the difference in high school didn't he?" Kyoko asked as Kaname shrugged. "Well, I'm not sure about that..." she said as she blushed, "what aren't you sure about Kaname?" A voice asked suddenly as the group looked and saw Souske standing right in front as he touched his locket.

"Souske! What are you doing here?" Kaname asked shocked, Souske smiled. "Well, Captain Testa said that I could stay here with someone for a vacation," he said as Kaname ran to him to hugged him, "I missed you!" She said as Souske nodded. "I'm glad to see you again Souske," Shinji said smiling as Souske took his hand to shake it, "same here," he replied.

"Souske, Kaname isn't in danger is she?" Kyoko asked as Souske looked at her, "oh. I told her and Shinji about what happened during high school when you were there," Kaname explained. "That's confidental!" Souske cried, "but your not mad, are you?" Kaname asked as she looked down.

Souske sighed, "no. It's all right," he said as Kaname smiled. "Get off of me you pervert!" A girl's voice cried as they heard a loud slapped in the hallway just then, everyone looked and saw who it was. "Kurz!" Kaname and Souske cried angrily, "hey, what's up guys?" Kurz asked rubbing his head nervously as he was wearing the school's uniform.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the safe house?" Souske asked annoyed as Kurz was rubbing the red mark that was on his cheek, "I didn't want you to have all the fun," he said smirking as he eyed Kyoko. "Don't even think about it Kurz," Kaname warned as Kurz laughed nervously, "if that's the case, I'll get someone else," he said as he looked around and saw a girl with brown and black hair nearby.

The group watched the two as Kurz wasn't slapped yet, "really? You want to go out with me?" Kurz asked loudly as the group gasped. "That's great! What was your name?" Kurz asked as the girl smiled and saw that the group of friends were looking at the two, "the name's Haruko," she said as she gave a kiss to Kurz and she walked off.

"I got myself a date after school," Kurz said as Kaname sighed, "what was that girl thinking?" She asked as Kurz smirked. "Your jealous, aren't you?" He asked as Kaname glared at him, "of course not!" She cried as she glared at him angrily. The bell rang then, "augh! We are late!" Kyoko cried as the group began running.

"We'll meet again later today Souske!" Kaname called out as the two boys stared at the group as they ran to class.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Souske: pretty good so far

Kaname: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Kurz: review and update!


	2. After School

Chapter 2- After School

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Full Metal Panic!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"So, where is she Kurz?" Kaname asked as the group were standing in front of the school gate to go and start there afternoon together, "I don't know. I told her to meet us here," Kurz murmured as he looked around. Kaname smirked, "I guess she bailed on him on the last second," she said as Kyoko laughed.

"No she didn't," a voice said as the group was startled and saw that it was Haruko, "sorry I'm late. I was just finishing my assignment so I wouldn't worry about it," she said as Kurz smiled. "So, where are we going?" Souske asked as he linked arms with Kaname who blushed, "do you guys want to go to the arcade? It might be packed but it's fun," Kyoko suggested.

"Arcade?" Kurz and Souske asked as the two were now confused, Kaname smiled and she laughed. "You'll see soon enough," she said as she winked at Kyoko and Haruko who smiled, the two boys looked at each other as they were now scared to death. In the arcade, "so, what do you want to do now?" Kaname asked as Kurz and Souske were impressed by the arcade.

"Haruko! You want to play DDR with me?" Kyoko asked as Haruko looked at her, "sure. Kaname, what are you going to do?" She asked as she smiled. "I want to play that gun shooting game with Souske and Kurz," she said as the group looked, the game was 007 and it usually has four players. "All right!" Kurz cried as everyone laughed, the three friends went over there was Kaname took a gun.

"Are you guys ready? It's going to be three rounds, got it?" Kaname said as the two boys nodded, she pressed a button as the three friends began shooting. After the arcade, "I can't believe you actually beat me Kyoko," Haruko whined as Kyoko smirked. "I am the best in DDR!" She said smiling, Kaname groaned.

"I can;'t believe Kurz would beat the both of us in that gun shooting game," she said as Kurz laughed, "it was just luck," he replied as Kaname rolled her eyes. Haruko then looked at her time, "I have to go home. It was nice hanging out with you all," she said smiling. "Haruko? You want me to walk you back?" Kurz asked as Haruko looked at him and blushed, "that would be great," she replied as the two held hands as they began walking to her house.

"Yea know, Kurz has to break up with her," Kaname said quietly, "but why? They seem so happy with each other," Kyoko replied. "I know what Kaname is saying, Kurz has to leave her since he can't bring her back," Souske said slowly. Kaname sighed, "I still don't know why you brought him. I would prefer it would be Melissa," she said as Souske laughed.

"Hey! Tomorrow is the start of a weekend, you guys want a tour all over Tokyo?" Kyoko asked, "that would be great. Shinji could come also," Kaname said smiling. "What? How?" Souske asked blinking, "don't be dumb Souske. I could drive now, remember that I'm in college?" Kaname asked as Souske nodded.

"Then it's settled! Tomorrow morning we'll give you guys a tour of Tokyo!" Kaname said excitedly as Kyoko cheered.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

souske: kinda short eh?

Kaname: the next one should be longer

Kyoko: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Haruko: review and update!


	3. The Tour

Chapter 3- The Tour

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Full Metal Panic!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"Where are they?" Kaname asked angrily as she was pacing around the room as she was with Kyoko and Haruko, "you know guys Kaname. They are always late," Kyoko said with a smile. "But not my Kurz! His always early," Haruko said dreamily as Kyoko and Kaname looked at each other, "you don't even know the half of him Haruko," she said as Haruko blinked.

Just then someone knocked as Kyoko stood up to went to go and get it, "about time you came!" Kaname scolded as Kurz laughed nervously. "We didn't want to be too early Kaname," he replied as Kaname sighed, "so, where do you guys want to go?" She asked as the group was sitting down on the couch.

"You guys wanna go to Shinjuku Station?" Haruko suggested, "yea. They have a lot of shopping centers there," Kyoko said with a smile. "Sure, just as long as you don't buy much stuff," Kurz murmured as the three girls laughed, the group went inside the car as Kaname and Souske sat in the front, Haruko and Kurz together in the back with Kyoko sitting right behind Souske.

"It will take probably twenty minutes depending on the traffic," Kaname said as she turned on the radio so they could listen to the music.

_Eternal Snow_

_by: Changin' My Life_

_I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass?_

_will the feeling do nothing but swell, or_

_will you notice it_

_Even though I never said anything?_

_Like snow, but quietly_

_It continues to pile up_

"Here we are! Shinjuku Station!" Kaname announced as the two boys looked at the sites, "amazing. I never seen such a place like this before," Souske said. "So, what time should we meet back at the car?" Kaname asked, "it's a bit early still so why not one?" Kyoko suggested as Haruko nodded as she linked arms with Kurz.

"You can come with us Kyoko," Kaname offered as Kyoko looked at her, "I have somethings to do Kaname. I'll be fine on my own," she said sadly as she began walking off. "Kyoko...?" Kaname asked as Kyoko shook her head as she just kept on walking, "so Kurz my darling, where do you want to go?" Haruko asked.

"Anywhere with you," Kurz replied as Haruko smiled, "Central Park is near so we should be there in twenty minutes if we walk," she said as Kurz nodded and the two began walking. "Kaname? Is something wrong?" Souske asked worriedly, "I'm worried about Kyoko, Souske," Kaname said quietly as Souske looked at her.

"Kyoko, wait!" Kaname called out loudly as Kyoko stopped and she looked back at Kaname, "we'll come with you," Kaname said smiling as she dragged Souske with her. "What? You don't have to do that Kaname," Kyoko said quickly as Kaname shook her head, "you do so much for me. Besides, we supposed to meet Shinji here remember?" She asked as Kyoko laughed nervously.

"I guess we've forgotten about that," she said as Kaname smiled, "where were we supposed to meet him?" Souske asked. "The Shinjuku Gyoen, it's a better park then Central Park.It's big but we supposed to meet him in the English Landscape garden," Kaname explained, "sounds fasinating," Souske said with a smile.

"It is. You'll see when we get there," Kyoko said as the trio began to go to that direction.

_Hold me tight if I think like this_

_I didn't want to know_

_what it was like to fall in love with someone_

_I love you; my tears won't stop_

_Therefore, I should be free of you_

_How long will I keep thinking of you?_

_my sigh makes the window glass fog up_

_now, a burning candle_

_can't melt my shaking heart anymore?_

_hold me tight, strong enough to break me_

_if we meet in a biting cold blizzard_

_I won't feel cold, and_

_I miss you everytime I think of you_

_This scarf that I knit for you_

_I'm holding italone tongiht_

_If there were an eternally falling snow_

_This feeling I have for you, could I hide it?_

_Hold me tight if I think like this_

_I didn't want to know_

_what it was like to fall in love with someone_

_I love you, my chest fills up_

_I want to cry out to the winter sky_

_I want to see you now_

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Kaname: pretty long even though it's with the lyrics

Souske: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Shinji: review and update!


	4. Break Up

Chapter 4- Break Up

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Full Metal Panic!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"When are you going to be leaving Tokyo, Souske?" Shinji asked as he was in the apartment with Kaname, Kyoko and Souske talking on the couch. "Pretty soon I guess, I just wanted to visit Kaname since it's been years," Souske replied, "oh. No mission eh?" Shinji asked as Souske shook his head.

"Where's Kurz though?" Kaname asked annoyed even though she was glad that he wasn't there, "Kurz is with Haruko. He'll be back soon," Souske replied as Kaname nodded. "Those two are perfect, aren't they?" Kyoko asked as she smiled, "no they are not," a voice said suddenly as everyone looked and saw Kurz coming inside.

"Kurz! What's wrong?" Kaname asked worriedly, "we just broke up. She says that I'm into too many girls," Kurz replied as Souske blinked and everyone laughed. "What?" Kurz asked annoyed as he sat down next to Kyoko, "come on Kurz. Your like a woman magnet," Kaname said with a smile.

"Yea, you go after woman that's around you," Kyoko sad as he looked at Kurz who was staring at her, Kyoko slapped him on the face as she stood up to sit next to Kaname. Kurz glared at Kyoko as he rubbed his cheek, "is that mean you are ready to go back home Kurz?" Souske asked smiling.

"I have no other choice. Besides, Melissa might be waiting for me to our next mission," Kurz replied as Souske chuckled, "you should stay here one last day Souske! Leave in two days," Kaname said as Shinji nodded. "Thanks to all of you, I now have a girlfriend," he said smiling as Kyoko smiled, "yea. Thank you so much," she said as the trio smiled at each other.

"Souske, why didn't you told us before that you were with the military?" Shinji asked as Souske blinked as he looked at Kaname who smiled, "he means about you and Captain Testa," she explained. "Oh, that was confidential," Souske replied as Shinji groaned, "but can't you tell us more what you do? You know how I am!" Shinji said smiling.

Souske shook his head, "sorry Shinji. Confidential," he said as Shinji pouted. Kurz sighed as he stretched, "I'm so tired. Wanna head back to our place Souske?" He asked as the group looked at him. "It's not even night Kurz," Kaname replied as Kurz shrugged, "we should be heading back anyway. Captain Testa might be getting worried or something if we aren't answering her calls," Souske said.

Kaname rolled her eyes, "Captain Testa is always worried. Give her a break," she said as Souske looked at her blinking. "Don't worry about your captain Souske, just enjoy Tokyo," Kyoko said as Shinji nodded, Souske sighed as he nodded along with Kurz.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Souske: one more chapter...

Kyoko: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Shinji: review and update!


	5. Don't Forget

Chapter 5- Don't Forget

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Full Metal Panic!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"Everything's packed?" Kaname asked sadly as she, Kyoko, Shinji, Souske and Kurz were in a private airport where a private plane was waiting for Souske and Kurz. "Can't you two just stay awhile longer?" Kyoko asked as Shinji nodded, "I'm sorry. Captain's orders is to come now since it's urgent," Souske replied as Kaname nodded slowly.

"Kurz!" A voice cried suddenly as the group was startled except for Kaname as they looked to see who it was, "Haruko! What are you doing here?" Kurz asked surprised. "Kaname called me saying that you were leaving Tokyo soon," Haruko replied as Kurz glared at Kaname who laughed nervously, "I'm very pleased that your here Haruko," Kurz said as Haruko blushed and smiled.

"Souske, do you have the locket still that I gave you?" Kaname asked as Souske nodded and he touched the locket that was around his neck, "I never took it off once Kaname," he said as Kaname smiled sadly. "Souske! Take one of my magazines so you could remember me and Kyoko!" Shinji said, "what? Are you sure though?" Souske asked as Shinji nodded smiling.

"Take it Souske, at least you'll remember me also," Kyoko said. "Haruko?" Kurz asked as Haruko looked at him, "I'll miss you. I hope you won't forget about me," Kurz said as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Haruko blinked in surprised as she deepened the kiss as Kurz was the first to pull away, "I thought you were over Haruko," Kaname said as Kurz laughed nervously and Haruko glared at Kaname.

"Apparently I am. But you know how I am Kaname," Kurz said as Kaname rolled her eyes, Haruko hugged Kurz tightly before the two aparted once again. "Do you really have to go Souske?" Kyoko asked as Souske looked at her, "I mean, we feel safe when your around with us," Shinji replied as Kyoko nodded.

Souske smiled, "all of you are safe. Nothing will harm you nor Kaname," he said as Kaname blushed. Souske looked at the plane and he looked at Kurz, "it's time," he murmured as Kurz nodded and he began walking to the plane followed by Souske behind. "Souske, don't forget about us!" Kaname called out as Souske waved a hand to her, "I won't," he called back as the group watched the two boarded plane.

Kaname sighed sadly as she watched the plane taken off, "Kaname, I have a feeling that Souske feels the same way as you do," Kyoko said as Kaname nodded slowly as she watched the plane going up to the sky.

End!

me: here yea go!

Souske: it sucked

me: did not Souske!

Kyoko: we'll be onto the next story soon!

Kurz: review and update!


End file.
